


the devil's curse itself

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans Connor, Trans Jared, Trans Male Character, Transgender, connor is trans too but the main focus is on jared, evans trying his best, i just feel like that one part summarizes the fic pretty well, is uteri the right word? i don't know, it's not a Texting Fic i swear . they only text a lil, rated t for swearing and jared and connor talking about ripping their uteri out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan: Please don’t rip any part of your body out.Jared: free countryConnor: there’s no law saying we can’t rip our uteri out.Jared: goodbye wombConnor: shit there’s a cop.





	the devil's curse itself

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at one am when i couldn't sleep because my own cramps were Literally Actually Killing me

Jared groaned, rolling over onto his back. He felt like absolute shit. He reached out, moving his around over his dresser until he found his phone. He unlocked it, pulling up the groupchat he had with his boyfriends.

  
Jared: _hey bbys_

Jared: _can u pls come over ._

  
The reply came almost immediately.

  
Evan: _Is everything okay??_

Jared: _ya im just bleeding_

Connor: _period?_

Jared: _the devils curse itself_

Connor: _i’ll bring over some midol._

Jared: _ty con love u_

  
Jared ran his hand over his lower stomach, as if he was trying to relieve the pain there. “Fuckin’ uterus ruining my perfect Saturday…” He muttered. His uterus had nothing to say back. What a punk.

 

Evan: _Connor, could you please pick me up on your way to Jared’s._

Connor: _yeah of course._

 

Evan's anxiety made it hard for him to drive. He could, he just preferred not to. Jared and Connor didn't mind driving for him. 

 

 

Jared: _do u think ill survive if i rip my uterus out_

Evan: _Please don’t._

Connor: _we can rip ours out together and burn them._

Jared: _use the fire to make smores_

Evan: _Please don’t rip any part of your body out._

Jared: _free country_

Connor: _there’s no law saying we can’t rip our uteri out._

Jared: _goodbye womb_

Connor: _shit there’s a cop._

Evan: _Wait, what?_

Evan: _Are you texting and driving?_

Evan: _Connor don’t do that. It’s illegal._

Jared: _he smokes weed_

Evan: _Really. Please don’t. You could get hurt._

Connor: _i’m fine_

Evan: _Conn o r_

Connor: _it’s a red light don’t worry._

Jared: _im dyin scoob_

Evan: _We’ll be over soon, Jared._

Jared: _evan r u dtf_

Evan: _What_

Evan: _nothankyou_

Jared: _connor r u dtf_

Connor: _you’ll get blood everywhere, so no._

Jared: _ayy bby u wan sum fuk_

Evan: _nno_

Evan: _Hey, would you look at that. Connor’s here. Hello, Connor._

Connor: _sup_

Evan: _Alright, Jared, we’ll be there soon._

Jared: _nansnnnn nnnnn_

Jared: _the door is unlocked for when u get here_

Jared: _im in my room ;)_

Connor: _if you aren’t wearing pants i’m calling the police_

Jared: _;(_

  
Jared didn’t get a reply for a couple minutes, so he locked his phone and set it on the bed next to him. He curled in on himself, groaning again. There was no word go describe what he was feeling except pain.

He could hear noises coming from downstairs. He assumed it was his boyfriends, but if it was serial killers he wouldn’t mind. He would specifically ask the killers to cut his uterus out.

A gentle knock at his door told Jared that it was Connor and Evan, not serial killers

“Come in,” he groaned. The door opened and the two loves of his life walked it. Connor was holding a tiny blue box, and Evan was holding two water bottles.

“How are you holding up?” Evan asked. Jared let out a long whine as his response.

“I’m assuming that’s bad. Here babe, could you sit up for a sec?” Jared did as Connor asked.

Connor sat in front of Jared, and Evan sat to his side.

“I got you Midol,” Connor tossed the box to Jared.

“And I have some water to take the pills with. Also a bottle we put in the microwave.” Evan held up the two plastic bottles, handing the cold one to Jared.

“I didn’t have a heating pad,” Connor explained.

Jared took two pinkish pills from the box and took a gulp of water. He swallowed, cringing at the feeling of it going down his throat. He took a couple more sips of water before closing it and leaving in on his nightstand.

“I love you guys,” Jared leaned to the side, falling onto Evan’s lap.

“I love you too,” Evan seemed unfazed by the sudden boy in his lap.

Connor leaned over and ruffled Jared’s hair. “Love ya too, Jared.”

 

  
Jared closed his eyes. He could feel Evan running his fingers through his hair. He was faintly aware of Connor quietly playing some of his weird indie music. There was a comforting warm feeling on his lower stomach, and a comforting warm feeling in his heart.


End file.
